


Careless and Calculated

by occult2000



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam is a little shit, And they live semi normal lives together, Brat, Collars, Gags, Lawrence isn't having it, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Saw AU where Adam doesn't die, Semi Vanilla Sex, Short One Shot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occult2000/pseuds/occult2000
Summary: Adam is getting himself into more than he bargained for when he decides to tease Lawrence at work.





	Careless and Calculated

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously Adam is not dead in this. I haven't written in forever so please excuse if there are any mistakes. Adam's trans get over it

Adam had a dangerous tendency to test his absolute limits when it came to annoying those who were romantically and sexually interested in him.

This was his special little game- one he liked to play on Lawrence on a regular basis; and one that he played well. Typically, it started out with the two of them texting back and forth with their usual flirty banter, and ended up elevating to Lawrence sternly telling Adam to cut it out, either because he was working, or wasn’t in the mood for being teased. This greatly disappointed Adam, who desperately wanted to grab hold of the older man’s attention, though, as always, he would have to work for it. 

Adam ran his tongue over his lips as he began to type out varied messages, testing out the handful of different scenarios in his head. It was always hard to gauge how Lawrence would react to his advances, since the man was often emotionally reserved and didn’t tend to pick up on Adam’s hints. 

What would you do to me if I was there with you right now?

The feeling of his tongue against his lips was replaced with his teeth as he worried the sensitive skin between them. He continued anxiously watching as those infuriating little dots popped up on his screen, showing that Lawrence was typing something back to him.

What? I’m at work

Adam rolled his eyes, and gripped the sides of his phone, determined to get Lawrence peeled away from his paperwork and patient exams, even if it was just for a second.

You know what I mean  
Don’t be dumb of course I don’t mean literally there at work 

Then came the reply that Adam had been dreading. 

Adam, I’m really busy right now  
Can we talk about this later  
In a meeting. TTYL

No.  
He wasn’t going to put up with Lawrence’s distinct pattern of ignoring him this time. He’d have to work harder than that to curve him away.  
Smirking as he got an idea, Adam quickly got up from his crumb-covered couch and sprung over to his wall-length mirror. He had never taken any sort of indiscriminate picture of himself, but since the circumstances were so dire.. 

Adam quickly stripped down, running a finger over one of the long, pinkish scars that ran underneath his pecs, inspecting it. Even though it had been well over two years since he had gotten surgery, the scars persisted. Adam didn’t really mind, and felt like they gave him character. Shimmying out of his jeans, he sat down on his bed and inspected his body. But the preparations weren’t finished. There was one final piece he had to implement to complete the trap he was setting for his boyfriend. 

Reaching into a drawer beneath his bed, Adam pulled out something he had ordered off the internet a while ago- a black, leather collar. It was a little plain, save for a bell hanging from the middle, but Adam was pleased with it nonetheless. He set his phone down to pull the strap through the buckle, and examined himself in the mirror. It only took a little adjusting for it to look perfect- the dark color complimented his pale but slightly flushed skin, and he smiled, picking up his phone and taking a quick picture, which he sent to Lawrence almost immediately. 

He was going to be in so much trouble.

 

A few moments passed, and when his text tone finally went off, Adam practically dove for his phone, excitedly grinning ear to ear.

 

When did you get that?  
Nevermind.  
Meeting is almost over. Leaving early.  
…  
I’ll be there. You’re in deep water  
Don’t ever send me nudes at work ever again

Still smiling, Adam was about to type something snarky in reply, when Lawrence interrupted him with another text.

I mean it.

Shivering a little from the threat, and feeling adrenaline slither down into his fingertips, Adam set his phone back down and laid down on his uncomfortable couch, waiting for Lawrence to arrive. The hospital was 30 minutes away, give or take.

…

It took longer than the estimated amount of time for Adam to hear a familiar knock at his door. Lawrence always knocked the same way- twice, and in a confident, assertive manner. That was just how he was- he was the type of guy who gave an extremely firm handshake and when he told you ‘no,’ you had hesitant thoughts about doing whatever you did a second time. Adam didn’t go into his relationship with the doctor expecting to get an extremely kinky sex life out of him. If he had, he would have been sorely disappointed, as Lawrence was far more inexperienced with sex than Adam was. This didn’t mean he was strictly vanilla, though, either. Adam had much broadened Lawrence’s horizons since being with him, and so far, had gotten no complains. 

The knocking woke Adam out of his light sleep- and he quickly got up and threw on a discarded, semi-dirty button down, which was just enough to cover him up sufficiently to where he could answer the door. “What took you so long-” he started, but Lawrence held up his hand, signaling that he didn’t want to hear it. Adam smiled, despite knowing he was in trouble.

“You know that me viewing that sort of thing on my phone during a meeting in front of other hospital staff could very well get me fired, don’t you?” Lawrence asked, rhetorically, and in a rather annoyed voice. Visibly floundering, Adam pursed his lips and played with the hem of the button down, which he now realized belonged to the man he was being chewed out by. 

Lawrence stepped toward him, and Adam expected to get pushed past, and perhaps scolded some more; instead he was pushed roughly enough against the wall to pull a gasp out from between his lips- one quickly extinguished by the older man’s lips being smashed against his own. 

The man’s hands began to wander, exploring every divot and crevice of Adam’s smaller, lightly freckled body. Adam melted when Lawrence leaned over and nibbled roughly at his neck, pushing the collar out of the way with the bridge of his nose. A moan forced its way through Adam’s throat, and for a second, he was unaware that it had been his own. 

“Please--” Adam began to beg, desperately beginning to pull at Larry’s coat and tugging roughly. Lawrence made a low noise of disapproval, and employed the use of one large hand to restrict both of Adam’s wrists, holding them together. He wouldn’t tie him down- that was something they both found no pleasure in after being held captive by their ankles in chains, but some light restriction never seemed to bother either of them; especially not Adam, who found it extremely arousing when Lawrence would hold him down and fuck him. “Please, Lawrence.. I’ll be good, I promise.” As Adam continued begging, Lawrence was potently and purposefully silent, continuing to lick, bite, and suck on the smaller man’s neck, leaving bruises all the way up to his ear. 

 

At last, and frustratingly, he pulled away.

“I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson, and I don’t think you’re sorry.”  
And Lawrence was right- Adam wasn’t sorry, and he was definitely going to do this again to get attention.  
“Don’t move,” Lawrence commanded, dropping Adam’s wrists and leaving to go back into his bedroom, knowing exactly where Adam kept his toys and more sensitive items. By the time he returned, he had shrugged off his jacket and undone his tie, and Adam had, as instructed, not moved. Nervously, Adam shuffled his feet when he saw that Lawrence had come back with a few items in hand- including a gag, which Adam had never seen before. It was black, like the rest of his toys. Now he understood why Lawrence had taken so long to get here. 

“Open.” Was all Lawrence had to say. And it was all he had to say, because Adam immediately opened up his mouth, allowing his boyfriend to press the uncomfortable ball into his mouth and strap it tightly around his head. The pressure on his jaw was painful, yet Adam moaned from pleasure. 

“I think we should have added this in a long time ago, don’t you?” He teased, playfully smacking Adam on the ass and watching as the man noticeably wiggled and squirmed. By now, Adam could tell that he was absolutely fucking soaked, but knew that Lawrence would hold him on the ropes as long as possible. The unbuttoned, loose shirt was still draped over Adam’s shoulders and arms, and Lawrence made no effort to remove it as he bent Adam over the nearby sofa arm, pressing down on his back to hold him still.

There was no warning given as Lawrence pushed two fingers deep into Adam’s pussy, causing him to cry out and moan in surprise. Lawrence’s fingers were anything but small, and he could feel it every time he crooked them deep inside, pressing up against the sensitive parts within him. His free hand kept a firm grip on his back, digging his knuckles into the flesh between his shoulder blades. The bell on Adam’s collar jingled pleasantly in a stark contrast to the situation. 

It didn’t take long at all for Lawrence to get inpatient with fucking Adam on his fingers, and Adam shuddered when he heard the familiar zip of a fly being undone. Lawrence wasn’t even bothering to take off his pants- which turned Adam on even more, causing slick to drip down his boyfriend’s thick fingers. 

“If you’re going to act like a whore, I guess I’ll have to treat you like one.” 

Adam turned back to partially look back at Lawrence, with somewhat of a confused expression on his face. However, this didn’t last long, as Lawrence suddenly snapped his hips forwards and pushed into Adam’s hole roughly. It didn’t hurt, as he was so slicked up, but it surprised him, and caused the smaller man to let out a long, drawn out moan. Adam reached towards his clit, trying to shove his hand underneath himself, but was met with a hard smack to his ass when he attempted to do so. Lawrence didn’t want him to cum- at least not yet and definitely not from his own hand. Whining, Adam felt Lawrence begin to pick up pace, establishing a brutal rhythm and giving Adam the hardest fuck of his life. The gag in his mouth was beginning to cause his jaw to ache painfully, and each time Lawrence thrusted up into him, Adam breathlessly jerked forwards. 

By now, the both of them are panting, and Lawrence’s nails are digging into his sides, dangerously close to drawing blood. The rhythm that had been put in place is now janky and asymmetric; every time Lawrence drives his cock up inside of Adam, they both get closer and closer to climax. Desperately pawing at the couch for something to hold onto, Adam is moaning feverishly underneath Lawrence, like some sort of animal in heat. It takes mere moments for Adam to reach his boiling point- he arches his back and cries out powerfully, clenching up around Lawrence while his thighs shake violently. Lawrence lets out a string of curses as Adam causes him to spill over, disjointedly thrusting up and leaning far over his back until he finally cums deep inside of him, letting out a long groan of content as he does so. 

Exhausted, Adam goes limp, his hole completely spent and his body covered in light scratches and bruises. Lawrence scoops him up into his arms, and walks the both of them to the bathroom. 

“Don’t do this again.” Lawrence, exhausted, mutters, only half meaning it. He strips Adam of his shirt and sets him in the tub. 

Adam smiles despite the warning, fully intending to use this strategy against Lawrence again, and as soon as possible.


End file.
